<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Toque Gentil by E_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042779">Un Toque Gentil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan'>E_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un amor del pasado que se siente fuera de lugar en el presente, ¿tendrán una oportunidad aún?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako/Mizuno Ami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un Toque Gentil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lograron burlar a todo el mundo en la fiesta y su escape a los solitarios y hermosos jardines del castillo fue un éxito. Claro que todo comenzó por la iniciativa de la activa princesa de Venus, su pareja se mostró algo nerviosa por la idea... En un principio, pero ella resultó ser la más emocionada de esquivar guardias e invitados.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Su pequeña Ami jamás iba a cambiar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se internaron entre las enormes columnas que dividían la zona según el tipo de flores, hasta estar seguras que la privacidad era completa. Llevaban cerca de dos años así, manteniendo su apasionada relación en secreto para todos, incluso para sus mejores amigas. No era conveniente que nadie se enterara, podrían separarlas, por eso optaron por el riesgo de mantenerlo en secreto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nadie parecía sospechar nada, pocos creían que una alocada e indiscreta Minako pudiera congeniar con una reservada y tímida Ami.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y eran esas características las que le daban un toque especial a su relación. Ami se mostraba tal como era ante Minako. Y Minako desprendía una dulzura que nadie creería cierta. Como pareja y amigas funcionaban bien, lo único que temían era ser descubiertas, tendrían muchos problemas de ser así.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ya estaban planeando huir para poder amarse con más libertad, no les importaba dejar sus lugares como acompañantes de la Princesa del Milenio de Plata, había más guerreras que podrían suplirlas sin problema. Además, no había nada que amenazara el reinado de Serenity, así que no harían ninguna falta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minako puso a Ami de espaldas contra un árbol y la besó de una forma gentil y apasionada. Ami correspondió aquel beso, tímida al principio, pero pronto se acopló al desenfrenado ritmo del beso. Tomó entre sus manos la cara de Minako y detuvo el beso algunos segundos. Minako le tomó por la cintura.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Te amo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Yo también te amo, Ami. Te amo tanto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minako no resistió más y volvió a besarla, ahora metiendo su caliente lengua en la boca de Ami para sentirla más profundamente. Ami gimió entre el beso y dejó que su lengua jugara con la de Minako. Aquella guerra en sus bocas hacía crecer el fuego en sus entrañas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La rubia quitó de forma casi imperceptible los guantes de Ami, se quitó los suyos también y acarició la desnuda espalda de la princesa de Mercurio. Las manos de Ami dejaron el rostro de su amante y bajaron hasta su pecho casi descubierto por un atrevido escote. Tocó los suaves pechos de la rubia con las puntas de sus dedos, haciéndola gemir de manera audible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se separaron para tomar aire unos momentos. Respiraban de una forma muy agitada. Minako no perdió tiempo y tomó el frente del vestido de Ami para bajarlo de un sólo movimiento y descubrir por completo el torso de la joven. Se arrodilló para liberarla del vestido y bastó con que Ami pateara la estorbosa prenda. La princesa de Mercurio quedó en ropa interior, de la cuál pronto fue despojada también.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La piel de Ami se erizó al recibir la fresca brisa nocturna, y se estremeció todavía más al sentir un toque gentil sobre su piel. Levantó a Minako dejando que ésta le dejara besos en la piel durante el camino, y tomó los hombros del vestido para deslizarlos por los lados, a lo largo de los brazos de la rubia. Todo el vestido cayó, después fueron unas pantaletas blancas. Minako sintió el aire atorarse en su pecho de placer al sentir el cuerpo de Ami contra el suyo y aquella pequeña boca besar su cuello.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ya no había ninguna barrera entre sus cuerpos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se admiraron mutuamente y no tardaron en encontrarse con otro hambriento beso y un cómodo abrazo. Sus pechos se rozaban de forma placentera, haciéndolas jadear levemente entre el beso. Minako clavó uno de sus fuertes muslos entre las piernas de Ami, iniciando un rítmico movimiento de masaje que hizo gritar a la guerrera de agua con creciente placer. La princesa de Mercurio no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo mismo con Minako.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se besaron con más fuerza, dejando que los gritos se ahogaran en sus bocas y llegando a un primer clímax al mismo tiempo. Sus secretas sesiones amorosas solían durar tanto como tuvieran oportunidad, aquello sólo era el principio... Pero su beso fue interrumpido por las alarmas del palacio. Una invasión.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─¡Tenemos que ir! ─exclamó Ami, tomando su pluma de transformación.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─¡Bien, vamos! ¡Por el Poder de Venus, transformación!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─¡Por el Poder de Mercurio, transformación!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ya transformadas, mientras corrían al palacio, distinguieron que los atacantes eran soldados de la Tierra comandados por Beryl y los cuatro generales del Príncipe Endymion... ¡Aquello sí que era una sorpresa! Se supone que el príncipe de la Tierra estaba en pleno cortejo con la princesa de la Luna y estaban en buenos términos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Prometo que después de ésta batalla, si todo sale bien, nos iremos a vivir a Marte o a Júpiter ─dijo Minako con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Me encantaría, Minako.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Te amo, Ami. Siempre voy a amarte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Yo también te amo, mi querida princesa. Nada va a separarnos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nada.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ni el tiempo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ni la gente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ni siquiera la muerte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ o ~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ami caminaba en dirección a una cafetería dónde Minako la había citado hacía un rato. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, pues la rubia le llamó por teléfono diciendo que había recordado su relación durante el Milenio de Plata. Ami también lo había recordado todo, pero no estaba segura de muchas cosas en esos momentos a pesar de recordar perfectamente todo lo que pasaron juntas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Había sucedido en otra vida, en un pasado distante y, sin embargo, esas promesas de amor eterno resonaban en su mente de manera intensa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al llegar a la cafetería vio a Minako sentada en una mesa del fondo, moviendo distraídamente su té y viendo por la ventana a su lado. Tomó un fuerte respiro para darse valor y fue con ella.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Aquí estoy, Minako ─murmuró, sentándose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Me alegra mucho, Ami. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías. ─dijo, mirándola con pena.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─¿Porqué?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Porque al pedírtelo por teléfono, tu voz no me sonó muy convencida, tenía miedo de que no vinieras.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Yo ─trató de sonreír, pero no pudo─. Aquí estoy. Supongo que es un buen comienzo. Y debo confesar que tengo miedo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Las dos suspiraron, alejaron sus miradas y mantuvieron silencio algunos minutos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Ami, yo, verás... Quiero decirte que esos sentimientos siguen vivos en mi corazón ─confesó con un profundo sonrojo y un tono triste─. Desde que te vi la primera vez, supe que tenías algo especial que me atraía, pero no le tomé importancia... Hasta estos últimos días que recordé todo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Minako...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─No quiero obligarte a nada, Ami. Entiendo que es absurdo seguir con algo que se perdió con esa pelea, pero en verdad quiero... Deseo intentarlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minako parecía estar a punto de llorar. Ami sostuvo su rostro entre sus palmas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Minako, no puedo prometerte nada ─dijo con un tono que luchaba por ser seguro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La rubia se sintió desfallecer por un instante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Pero no logro olvidar esos sentimientos. No puedo ─sus temblorosas manos tomaron las de Minako por debajo de la mesa─. No prometo nada, Minako, pero también quiero intentarlo. Deseo hacer más momentos como esos contigo. Algo nuevo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minako sonrió y estrechó las manos de Ami.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Empecemos por algo sencillo, si apresuramos las cosas puede que no resulte nada ─dijo Minako, contenta─. ¿Quieres un café? Yo invito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Aceptaré sólo si aceptar dar un paseo conmigo por el parque saliendo de aquí ─sonrió Ami tímidamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─¡Me encantaría!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─Entonces, acepto, mi querida princesa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se sonrieron con clara felicidad y se estrecharon las manos con más fuerza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Un buen comienzo después de todo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~o~</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Otro fic hecho hace bastantes años y que tenía ganas de compartir. Mi único MinakoxAmi. ¡Disfruten! Gracias por leer~♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>